Is it true love?
by kishen soul taker
Summary: maka and soul finally fall in love with each other but they refuse to beleave there love for each other still trying to keep it a secret from each other they find themselves falling but try to beleave that the other dosent care.
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

It was morning and I just woke up it was time to make soul some breakfast, but I was just so tired I spent all last night studding for the exams. I was excited I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to find soul already left. Soul was such an idiot. He never passed the exams he just likes to cheat. "What an idiot." I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the door to leave, then I notice a purple cat at the window. "Blare what you are doing." "Oh maka good I need in I lost my key." "Not again" I said as I opened the window blare jumped in as she turned back to human form. "Oh thank you maka." blare said happily. I looked up to the clock to realize I had ten min. to get to class but the school was a block away so I dashed off hopping to get there before dr. stein took role.

Soul's P.O.V.

Soul was still grinning at the little trick he had pulled on maka he had turned her clock forward and left just to see what happened I went to the school.

Maka's P.O.V.

I could feel a cramp creep into my stomach as I burst into the school doors to find nobody in the hallways "crap" I thought "I'm late" I said to myself in a high whiny voice. I continued to run down the hallway toward the class. I slammed through the door to find nothing but Soul. "Soul, what is going on?"

Soul just chuckled. "SOUL! WHAT IS GOING ON?" I walked toward him as he just burst out laughing. "You fell for it!" He grinned. I then realized the clock behind Soul. It said that it was 5:00. I had two hours before school started. "SOUL! MAKA CHOP!" I screeched as I bashed him in the head


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there I'm back my stories are bad but tell me what you think ~Maka**

** Soul P.O.V**

** I was sitting on the couch while Maka was making supper. My head was still aching from earlier "Maka are you almost done?" I asked as she walked around the corner. Instead of wearing her usual attire she was wearing short shorts, and a really sexy low rising red tank-top. In her hands there was a plate with chicken on it while in the other hand there was a book. I looked at her, "Maka, you need to eat." Maka glared at me, "I'm not hungry." I sat up feeling concern on if she was okay or not. "Maka, are you feeling alright?" I asked standing up ignoring my food. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. We sat there looking into each other's eyes I could see her eyes growing lighter like they're going soft. Somehow I found myself leaning closer. I instantly pulled back to find the phone ringing. I looked at it to see kids number "its Kidd" I say to maka as I pull on one of her pig tails. I saw her cheeks tern red. I answered the phone to hear Kidd talking I couldn't quite make out what he said. "Kidd wait are you saying" I say. I hear a scream on the other side of the phone "oh no this phone is not symmetrical! "He screamed. Then the phone started beeping. I figured Kidd busted his phone. "what happened" maka asked hearing the phone I remembered what had happened before I answered the phone I liked maka I just had no idea how to say it. I was afraid if I told her it would affect our friendship. So I'm going to leave it alone for now. I leaned up against the wall. "Kidd got mad because his phone wasn't symmetrical." I said as cool as I could. Maka was about to say something when the house phone started ringing. "I'll get it" she said as she jumped up to get the phone.**

** Maka's P.O.V.**

**I answered the phone and heard Liz say "hello" "yes Liz?" I said staring at soul shove chicken in his mouth. I turned around in discussed "oh hi maka, we are having a party" she said cheerfully. Kidd was good at starting parities, but we just had the exams and I was tired. Liz brock my thought "maka are you there?" she asked sounding like she was turned down. I didn't like to turn down my friends so I decided to go. "What's the occasion?" I asked "it's been one month sense you defeated the kishen. "She said happily. I was confused, I had forgot the day I found out I was part was new, yet I still used soul as main weapon considering he was a deathsyth now he stills refuse to leave my side. "Yea when is it." I asked "its tomorrow." "Ok but I don't have anything to ware" I said. "We will meet up tomorrow to go shopping tsubaki agreed to come" she said I remembered soul would be mad at me if I left in the morning and not wake him up for breakfist. What about soul I bet he dosent have anything to ware eather." She stopped speaking "I asked black star and Kidd if they would like to go shopping with soul too and they said yes." I let out a sigh of relefe. "ok good I will tell soul." I said turning back around to find soul was gone. "me and patti are going to make you so hot, even souls mouth will drop." She said I could hear Patti screaming in the background repeating what had Liz said. I tried to forget what she had said. "Yea ok I got to go now, bye." I said hanging up before she could continue to speak I turned back around to see soul walk out of the kitchen with more food. "Soul what are you doing that's my food!" I screeched he turned to face me with a grin. "I was hungry." He said and continued to eat my food. I started to walk to my room "fine, I'm going to bed." **

**Hi was it good pleas privet message me! All I think about is soul eater I am such an anime freak! I know so far this story doesn't match the tittle but I'm getting there! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow my 3rd chapter tells me how it is!~maka

Makas P.O.V.

"Hey maka how about this one." I heard Liz say as she came out with a Wight dress where the sleeves appeared to be cut. "I'm not wearing that." I said in anoyince. I heard I little giggle coming from Tsubaki who had just walked out of the dressing room in a long blue dress with no sleeves, and it had stars on it. I turn around to see a long red dress with little black music notes on it behind the counter. I thought it was beautiful. Then patti caught what I was looking at. "Hey, sis what about this one." She said pointing at the dress. Liz ran over to examine it. She looked over to the boy standing behind the counter "can we see that dress?" she said nicely. "Shure." He mumbled like he had a long day. Once liz got the dress she ran over to me only to put the dress in my hand and shove me into the dressing room. I was confused but couldent help but put it on. Once I put it on it felt a little tight but it was cute. I walked out of the dressing room to hear a gasp coming from Liz and tsubaki. "You look gorgeous." Liz screeched Patti wasn't paying attention she was to busy rolling on the floor. Liz ran over to me "all we need to do is curl your hair." She said she turned around to see the boy behind the counter looking at me his cheeks turned red and he looked away. "See you already have a boy looking at you." She said

Souls P.O.V.

"It's just a party." I said annoyed because Kidd wants us to by the most expensive suits. "Don't you want to impress maka?" black star said. "What the hell black star!" I screamed at him "a ha you can't fool the amazing black star" he said bending backwards. Kidd turned around "It's more than a party it's a celebration on the kishens death" he said sounding like a perfeshinal. "Yea, whatever" I said sounding annoyed. Sometimes I wish I didn't kill the kishen and become the deathshyth because everyone won't leave me alone. All the girls keep putting notes in my locker because they want to be my new partner but I don't want to leave Maka I just can't the day I met her when we promised to be partners I also promised her I would never leave her and always protect her. We had just walked into the kanji's suites a famous shop in death city. I looked around to see the store was full. Kidd didn't seem surprised "Kidd how many people did you invite." I said giving him a glare "the hole school" he said "I didn't know it was going to be that big." I screamed at him Kidd didn't even look surprised. I heard a big crash and looked around to find black star hopping on things and screaming about him surpassing god. Sometimes I wonder how tsubaki deals with him. I turned to walk out the door. "Soul, where are you going?" Kidd said over the loud noise. "I already have one." I said as I walked out of the door

Maka's P.O.V

I just opened the door to the apartment to see soul lying on the couch. "Hey, Soul." I said he looked up "Oh, hey what's up." He said putting his hands behind his head I looked down at my bag and stared at the little music notes on it. It made me think about soul and his sad music and how I know there is something missing n his soul and I have to fix it. Soul stood up and walked over to me "what did you get?" he said reaching for the bag I quickly pulled it away "stuff" I said to ashamed to show him the dress yet. He stared at me with his dark red eyes. Sometimes I wonder if they change shades with his moods. He then turned to walk to the bathroom and said "you better get to Kidd's house to get ready for the party." He shut the door before I could respond. I then glanced at the clock to see I had little time to get to Kidd's house. I grabbed my bag and took out two books I had just bought, and sat them on the table. I then grabbed my keys to the apartment and left.

Soul's POV

I walked out of the bathroom door when I realized it was time to help set up the music for the party. I had a red and black suit from Maka. I had gotten the suit for the Valentine's Dance when I didn't have anything to wear. I walked to my room to get dressed. After I was dressed I found a photo of me and Maka when we first met. It was the day when everyone was choosing partners, she found me as I was playing the piano. She thought my music was beautiful and then she told me about her father and why her mother left them. That's when we agreed to be partners. I promised her I would always stick by her side and protect her. I am very glad I met Maka. I then put the picture on my stand and began to walk out the door. I was glad I met Maka. I thought again. I couldn't help but smile I liked Maka and I couldn't stop thinking about that. I walked out the door to go to the school and get the dance ready. Once I got to the school I walked over to the stage. "Kidd I'm hear." I said. Kidd stud up from behind the music stand. "Soul, good we need to put up the decorations before we can star the music." he said I groaned agan I didn't like to put up decorations.

Maka's P.O.V.

I entered Kidd's house to see tsubaki and Liz siting on the couch. Liz looked up at me "oh, maka the water in the tub is ready." She said sipping some tea. "What water?" I said I had no idea I was getting in the tub. "You have to get in the tub, then you can get dressed so we can curled your hear." She said I groaned and walked to the bathroom. "Fine I'll be back in 15 min." I said opining the door. Once I got out of the bathroom. I saw my dress was out of its bag and lying on the arm of the couch. I reached over to pick it up went Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti walked in the room. "good your out." Liz said. Patti started jumping up and down. "Its time to put on the dresses." She screamed Liz walked over to me and picked up my dress to reveal there dresses. Tsubaki still had her blue dress. Liz had a shiny violet dress with no sleeves. Patti had a sapphire dress with one sleeve. Once we got into our dresses, Liz screamed pointing at me "time for your hear." Patti was in the background repeating what Liz said Tsubaki was sitting on the couch giggling. Liz grabbed my hear and started to curl it once we got our hear done. Liz was talking about jewerly. I didn't like jewerly much and I still had some frame soul. He got them for me after Valentine's Day because I got him a suite to ware. I guess he felt bad wanted to where them today to show him I didn't forget about that day. Liz came up to me holding a box that looked familiar. She opened it to reveal my necklace. Just what I wanted. It's like Liz is a mined reader. "How did you get that?" I asked. Liz smiled me and Patti went looking through your room looking for something good for you to where and we found this." She said blowing on it like it was dusty. I didn't say a word. "Where did you get it?" She said getting ready to pick it up. I quickly stopped hear hand from touching it. "I got it from soul." I mumbled "What did you say? you got it from soul? So he dose care about you." She said jumping up and down. I grabbed the box so she wouldn't drop it. " He gave it to me because I spent my money to get him a suite for Valentine's Day." I said protesting I did like soul but I don't think he likes me and I do not want this to ruin our friendship. Liz slipped the necklace out of the box wail I wasn't paying any attention. By the time I noticed she took it she slipped it on my neck. 'It looks good on you." She said she was right the necklace had music notes on it and so did my dress Patti who wasn't paying attention jumped up "it's time to go to the party!" she said clapping her hands I stud up and we walked to the door. "We have to be late so we can make a seen" Liz had said trying to make everyone look at us for the party, and now we are off to the party.

~maka~ wow that was good it took me a while because I'm not a good type and I'm glad to move on to the next chapter thanks for your reviews and help me out with what the next chapter should be about I'm making this all up as I go. Maka


End file.
